1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sharing system for displaying the same image on a plurality of client apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sharing system including a server apparatus, and a first client apparatus and a second client apparatus which are communicably connected with the server apparatus is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166018).
In that image sharing system, the server apparatus sends to the first client apparatus and the second client apparatus respectively, a share image which means an image that is to be shared between the first and the second client apparatuses. As a result, the first client apparatus and the second client apparatus display the same share image.
In that image sharing system, the user of the first client apparatus and the user of the second client apparatus can view the same image at the same time.
By the way, in general, PCs (Personal Computers) often have no camera function. Therefore, when a user registers a new share image in an image sharing system, the user will transfer an image taken by a camera to a PC, for example, by connecting the camera to the PC. Then the user needs to perform an operation to send the image in the PC to a server apparatus. Thus, the above described image sharing system has a problem in that the user is required to perform a complicated operation when newly registering a share image in the image sharing system.